Puppy Love
by attlantica
Summary: Because every wolf deserves a star. /Wolfstar.


**_Disclaimer:_** _nothing you recognize here is mine (:_

 ** _Word Count:_** _621_

 ** _Challenges:_**

 _For the Flying Lessons at Hogwarts – **"** For the first chapter of your multichap, I would like you to consider the theme of beginnings. This should be the opening chapter to your story, and should feature any potential dilemmas that your pairing could face in the future of the story. As with the first time you fly, things can often go wrong in a relationship, and this is particularly vulnerable in the early stages, when a couple are still getting to know each other!" (object) Four poster bed._

 _For the School of_ _prompts – 2.3: scarlet_

 _For the Drabble Club – (word) open_

 _For the Quidditch Pitch – (sentence)_ _He couldn't believe what he saw._

 ** _Warning:_** _for sexual innuendos, slash, homophobic people and mature language_

* * *

They had both kept it a secret–even from Peter and James, after all, they lived in the seventies, and even if the wizarding world did accept them, queer people were often looked down, and Remus also had his furry little problem to stress over.

It was better if they didn't risk it.

Their secret relationship had started mid-third year. It had been a night when Sirius and Remus were both drunk out of their minds and decided to try and be together for the sake of it, but after a while, they had found out their feelings for each other, and just continued as normal.

And they had kept the secret perfectly. Every time one of them wanted to cuddle, they had the plan and the coy, like true masterminds, but it had turned out that James, their best friend, was also a mastermind, on top of that one that couldn't be easily fooled.

It was on their fourth year, specifically an early winter morning, when James found out.

Sirius had Quidditch practice, and James had the task to get him down to the pitch, but he didn't find him in his bed or in the bathroom, so he decided to ask Remus, who always knew were Sirius was.

Much to his surprise, when he was to open the drapes of the four-poster bed, they were unmovable, like if someone had had put on a locking charm.

Oh, a locking charm!

" _Alohomora,"_ whispered James and he moved the drapes. The black-haired boy saw a bundle of blankets and rolled his eyes with exasperation. Why did Remus sleep with so many blankets?

"Wakey, wakey! Remus! Moony!" he exclaimed, poking the bundle. A groan was emitted from the bed, and it was definitely not Remus, but a groan that was all-so familiar to him.

Very confused, James asked, "Sirius?"

He couldn't believe what he saw, both Sirius _and_ Remus shot up from the bed, looking very, _very_ guilty.

Sirius scratched his head in discomfort. "Oh, hello James–erm–how is it going?"

"What's going on here?" James asked, his eyes narrowed.

Remus's face turned a deep scarlet colour, very typical of the Gryffindors, and tried to explain, but between stutters, James couldn't understand anything.

The red colour didn't go away, but James hadn't noticed that until Remus yelped.

"Sirius, stop that!" he hissed.

Sirius smirked, and after glancing at his best friend, he looked at his boyfriend again. "Oh, Moony, it's not something I have not done before,"

"You– you– you two are together!" James exclaimed in realization. "Since when?"

"Mid-third year," explained Remus, returning to his usual pale complexion.

James was astonished, how had he not known? How had he not seen the obvious? "And you haven't told anyone because?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Jamie-poo, we know the wizarding world encourages any kind of relationships, but there's many muggleborns here, especially at the Gryffindor Tower that don't think anything that is happening right here, right now, is not natural, so yeah, we kept it a secret,"

James's eyes widened. "Really? So Lily-Flower wouldn't accept you guys?"

Remus let out a groan, and Sirius just huffed. "Why does every conversation we have with you always turn to the topic of that redhead, seriously, I'm tired,"

"Well, I'll leave you guys to do–well– whatever you do," James said, scrambling on his feet.

Sirius's eyes twinkled in mirth. "Oh, you mean gay sex?" He laughed as James eyes widened again and he took off running.

Remus swatted him in the head. "Sirius! You've got to be a little less blunt,"

"Oh," Sirius grinned, "but I thought you liked it blunt and rough?"

The werewolf laughed. "Oh, Sirius, shut up,"

 **FIN**


End file.
